Bent
by Dea Mortis
Summary: Can't really describe... -- vidfic, shounen ai, death in past, 1+2, fluff/waff


Bent by Willow

17 December 2000

Category: Vidfic, shounen ai, death  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: 1+2  
Disclaimer: Not mine, 'nuff said.  
Feedback: Hell yeah!  
NOTES: Song 'Bent' by Matchbox 20 off the 'Mad Season' CD.

Bent by Willow

[Note: Think black and white video!!!]

> _If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
If I get too tired to make it   
Be my breath so I can walk_

[Fade in. Duo stands infront of Deathscythe Hell Custom looking like up at it. Superimposed scene of Deathscythe fighting in battle. Suddenly the Gundam's black wings collapse and it falls toward the Earth. Scene fades and Duo (still standing in front of his Gundam, turns to look toward the camera. Camera swivles to follow his gaze. 

Heero walks toward the staid figure of DHell, his face a mask of stone though his eyes glint with a salty sheen of liquid. Pan around to view all three; boy, boy and Gundam. Heero trudges forward and Duo takes a step to meet him... but just as he is about to place his hand on the Heero's shoulder he passes through him. Duo turns around and the camera focuses and zooms on his face. His eyes are wide with disbelief and he runs after his koi. The camera pans to follow his movement.

From behind, Duo places his arms around the Wing pilot, who has stopped in front of the menacing form of Shinigami. He again passes through the boy and lands on his knees in the dirt. Pan to front view of Duo, tears streak down his pained face.

Camera blurs over to a back view of Heero as he bends down to pick something up. Swivel to front view, Heero leans up and bring his hand up to look at the object held within...]

> _If I need some of your love again   
Give me more than I can stand   
When my smile gets old and faded   
Wait around I'll smile again_

[He opens his hand and the camera turns to view it's contents. A cross, a simple silver cross on a chain of the same material. Camera spins again as Heero fists the cross and draws his clenched hand to his chest. The salty tears flow down his cheeks, no longer restrained.

After a moment, he wipes his face and sets his mask firmly in place, then does an abrupt about-face and stalks off the way he came.

The camera pans to Duo, still kneeling in the dirt, as he struggles to his feet calling out Heero's name.

Camera swirls to Heero as he stops, mid-step. He looks back over his shoulder. He shrugs and faces forward once again, leaving the clearing.

Camera pans to Duo, as a small hope blossoms in his eyes. Fade to black.]

> _Shouldn't be so complicated   
Just hold me and then   
Just hold me again_

[Fade in. Heero is sitting on his bed, hand out, looking despairingly at the glittering object so precious to him.

Superimposed images of Duo sitting with him, teasing him while he typed on the computer, or just holding him. Images disipate.

an to the open door as Duo steps into the frame. He's eyes are sad. He walks forward fluidly, almost as if he were floating. The camera follows as he comes to the bed and sits down, wrapping his arms around Heero's shoulders. Fade out.]

> _Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never   
Get put back together   
Keep breaking me in   
And this is how we will live   
With you and me bent_

[Pictures on a black screen. Frozen frames in time fluttering into a bottomless pit.

Heero brushing Duo's hair.

Duo and Heero in a swimming pool, splashing one another gleefully.

Other random images of them and the others.

A final picture falls and the camera zooms on it as it lands like a feather. Heero, just after the funeral. The scene comes alive and Heero leans back against the wall. He slides down, sitting propped against the drywall. His shoulders shake with silent sobs, then he suddenly turns and punches a hole in the plaster. It explodes in a shower of dust. He pulls his hand out and pushes off from the wall.

The camera follows as he throws himself down on the small twin bed. The camera zooms on his face falling into the mad spiral that is his mind.

Images of happiness, of Duo, shatter into millions of pieces making dust clouds much like the plaster wall had. The dust sparkles as it falls onto a black coffin. Camera looks up from the coffin to find the scene that of a grave yard on a overcast and gloomy day.

The trees are warped and twisted, the land is erratic and warped. The scene is 'bent'. Fade out.]

> _If I couldn't sleep could you sleep   
Could you paint me better off   
Could you sympathize with my needs  
I know you think I need a lot_

[The scene reopens on Heero's face as he opens his eyes. Beside him lays Duo's ghostly form. Unnoticed, Duo whispers a caress across Heero's furrowed brow. 

Fade out.

Fade in. Scenes of Duo and Heero together in life flitter by the screen. Times of love. Times of need. Times of pure happiness. All these skitter across the screen. Fade out.]

> _I started out clean but I'm jaded  
Just falling   
Just breaking the skin_

[Scene opens as leaves swirl in front of the camera. Camera pans up to the trees in the grave yard above Duo's grave. A lone boy, watched by a ghostly apparition, stands in front of the tombstone.

Cut to view of the tombstone. It reads:

Duo Maxwell  
AC180 - AC195  
Though too young, he rests with God. Sorely missed is his lite laughter that with its flight goes our souls.

Salty tears drip down the tombstone and the camera pans up to view Heero as he places a single black rose at the foot of the headstone.

Side view as Heero falls to his knees and begins beating his fists against the hard granite. Zoom in as he stops, punching the dirt one last time with his bleeding fists. Red blood oozes down the screen and then fades to black.]

> _Start bending me   
It's never enough   
'Til I feel all your pieces  
Start bending me   
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in_

[Fade in. Images of Duo teasing Heero into a reaction, superimposed over images of Duo's grave.

Duo tickling Heero's neck.

Duo chancing a kiss when he found Heero's face close to his accidently.

Duo and Heero engaged in a wrestling match that turns into making out.

Finally images of Duo sleeping in Heero's arms as the Wing pilot whispers words of love in his ears. Fade to current.]

> _Shouldn't be so complicated   
Just touch me and then  
Just touch me again_

[Scene: Duo is sitting on Heero's bed waiting for the former-Wing pilot to return home. It is time for him to go.

Camera blur to the door as it opens and Heero comes in. He stops in his tracks, eyes wide. Camera pans to Duo who is glowing faintly. He walks over to the slack jawed boy. He mouths his farwells and hugs Heero one last time. As he pulls away he mouths, 'We'll be together again.... I promise!' He kisses Heero's cheek then he is gone.

Heero continues to stand still, in shock. He slowly lifts a hand to his cheek, then ever so slowly a small smile creeps across his chisled features. Fade out.]

> _Without understanding  
Hell, I'll go there again_

[Fade in. Heero walks down the street in the Christmas bustle. He bumps into someone, knocking them down. He turns, murmuring apologies, then stops. Before him, tangled in his shopping bags, is a boy with short wavy chestnut hair and large violet eyes.

He smiles and helps the boy up, offering to buy him lunch...

The camera stays in place as they walk off... Fade to black.

The wind blows across the screen pealing letters out of the black back drop, like so many leaves, leaving a sentence: 'We'll be together again... I promise!' Fade out.]

END

What'cha think? I hope that turned out good. I began it just after I finished 'You're A God' but kinda got busy elsewhere and forgot about it. Please C&C!!!!!

Noa

(a little explanation: Noa is Willow's real name and she is gonna go by it, she is still Willow and will continue to be Willow all her life ^_^)

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[Back to Willow's page][2]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ../Willow.shtml



End file.
